Happier
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Omegaverse with Alpha!PJ and Omega!Chris. Chris and PJ are meeting for the first time and they're meant to be married to each other. PJ is worried that Chris will be too scared and won't like being with him, all PJ wants is for Chris to feel comfortable around him. He wants to prove to Chris that not all alpha's are bad.


"What if he doesn't like me?" PJ asked as he paced back and forth in his room.

It was a Friday evening and today was a very big important day for PJ Liguori, today was the day that he was meeting the boy he would be spending the rest of his life with. To say PJ was nervous was an understatement, he had never been this nervous in his life before. He had been counting the days down to this day but he was still nervous. He had no idea what was going to happen... he just hoped that everything would go smoothly.

PJ was an alpha and he had been waiting for 19 years to meet the one he would be bonded to. PJ knew ever since he was a young child that he would marrying a certain boy, as his parents had already arranged a marriage for him and PJ was okay with that.

PJ had never met this boy before; he had know idea what he looked like or what his personality was like. He was absolutely terrified that this boy wouldn't like him. He just wanted Chris to like him and he wanted Chris to be comfortable around him at all times.

"I'm sure he will like you... how could he not like you?" Dan Howell asked, who was sitting on his bed next to Phil Lester. They were two of the servants that worked for the Ligouri family, as they were both omegas. The Liguori's were quite a rich and wealthy family and everybody knew who they were but luckily they were the very few rich family's that were actually nice. Most rich family's around the town were snobby and stuck-up.

"He's an omega... and I've heard he's lived in a rough area with a very big and a not-so-nice family. I don't want him to think that I'll be mean to him. I want him to feel safe and protected, that's all I want... I mean... you guys know me, I couldn't even hurt a fly!" PJ said.

"So... assure him when he arrives that he will be safe and protected. I'm sure he'll be scared like any other omega would be, but once he gets to know you... he'll calm down and he'll start to relax and stuff," Phil said. He gave PJ a reassuring smile.

"You know for two omegas who didn't have any school education... you're very smart," PJ said as he stopped pacing and looked over at Dan and Phil, smiling softly at them. He was glad that he had Dan and Phil around, they were his only real friends and they both meant a lot to him.

"Ms. Liguori did help us a lot, didn't she?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil nodded in agreement. "Yeah... she spent a couple of months teaching us what we needed to know when we first arrived here. She was very helpful," he said.

"Two years later and looks like all that help paid off," PJ said. He chuckled.

"Peej." PJ looked over when he heard the sound of his mother's voice.

"Yes mum?" PJ asked as he walked over to her.

"Chris will be here in just 15 minutes. Clean up and change your clothes-"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" PJ asked as he looked down on himself; he was wearing normal jeans and his favorite grey hoodie. PJ looked back up at his mother.

"This is a very important day... we want you to look nice," Ms. Ligouri said.

"Mum... it's not like it's our wedding day. We're just meeting for the first time... and I don't want everything to be too formal. I want Chris to see me as who I am," PJ said.

Ms. Liguori sighed and shook her head. "15 minutes." She warned before she walked away.

"15 minutes... oh my fucking God!" PJ yelled as he started pacing again.

Dan and Phil looked at each other, not exactly knowing what to do and feeling bad for their friend. They had never been in his position so they knew he must have been terrified.

_15 minutes later_;

PJ was just walking down the stairs when he heard voices, both familiar and unfamiliar.

"PJ, is that you?" PJ sighed in relief when he heard his mother's voice. He turned the corner and walked into the dining room. There was a younger boy sitting on the couch and PJ's parents were standing in front of him. "Come in love." His mother said.

PJ took a deep breath as he walked further into the dining room. "Is that him?"

"Christopher, why don't you stand up?" Mr. Ligouri said.

The boy Christopher, who liked to be called Chris normally, stood up. He turned his head and froze as soon as he saw PJ. He could tell that PJ was older than him and that made him nervous. Older Alpha's always scared him. He thought they were all the same. PJ was probably the same as every other alpha but Chris hoped he wouldn't be.

"Wow." PJ held in his breath as he stared at Chris, taking in all his features. Chris was quite small but he had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. PJ thought he was beautiful, the most beautiful boy that he had ever seen. PJ hadn't expected Chris to be who he was.

"Unfortunately Chris's parents had to leave quite early so they couldn't stay to meet you-" PJ was quickly shaken out of his head when he heard his father's voice. PJ slowly nodded and then he looked back at Chris and gave him a soft smile, but the smile faded as soon as he noticed there were small bruises on Chris's neck and his arms.

"Why does he have those bruises?" PJ asked, not meaning to sound rude. He was just shocked at seeing all those on Chris's body, and the thought of Chris being hurt by another human being upset PJ, even though they had just met and PJ didn't know a thing about Chris.

"PJ, he did come from a rather abusive home. He had quite a few brother and sisters who were alpha and beta's, he was the only omega. But don't you worry, we have assured him that he is safe here and he'll be protected from anything harmful," Mr. Ligouri said.

PJ nodded. "Good," he said. He walked over to Chris and grabbed his hands, pulling him away from his parents. "I don't want you to be afraid of me." PJ whispered.

"Yes sir," Chris said quietly, luckily PJ was able to hear him.

"Don't call me that... it makes me feel old. I like to be called PJ, or Peej. Either one works for me," PJ said. He gave him a smile. "Do you want to be called Christopher or Chris?"

"Chris," Chris answered. He nervously looked up at PJ again, almost afraid to make any eye contact with him, even though PJ had told him that he shouldn't be scared, he still was.

PJ bit his lip as he looked down at his and Chris's hands, then he looked back at Chris. "I know you must have been through a lot but... you will be safe here and I won't let anyone touch you. Do you understand me? You don't have to be afraid. Of any of us," PJ said.

"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?" Chris asked quietly.

PJ's heart broke a little right then and there. "Because, you're my mate, aren't you? I'm supposed to protect you and take care of you. I'm not like other alpha's. I want you to feel normal here and I want you to be a regular 16-year-old," PJ said. He nodded. It was actually quite weird for PJ being with someone who was younger than him... but it was only a three year age difference and PJ was sure that they would be able to make it work.

"Peej, why don't you show Chris around the house?" Ms. Ligouri suggested.

"Okay! Come on Chris, you're going to love the house," PJ said. He held onto Chris's hand as he pulled him out of the living room. "I'm sure you'll be exploring the house for days."

PJ showed Chris every inch of the house and Chris was amazed. He went from living in a little small house with a bunch of other brother and sisters. PJ was definitely right about exploring the house for days. It was massive and Chris felt rather lucky to be able to live there.

"And finally- here's my room which I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time in," PJ said as he pushed the door open to his bedroom. He looked over at Chris and laughed when he saw the look on his face, which was now dark red. "I didn't mean that in a sexual way. Don't worry... we don't have to do anything you don't want to do until you're ready." He quickly stated.

"Really?" Chris asked, rather shocked, as he looked up at PJ. Chris was told by his brothers that most alpha's liked to have sex with their omegas as soon as they met, and that was one of the main reasons why Chris had been so scared in the first place. His brothers had told him many stories, and although Chris was sure they were all lied... they still scared him.

PJ smiled and nodded. "I told you... I want you to feel comfortable here, we won't ever do anything unless we absolutely have to..." He said. They walked into PJ's bedroom. PJ looked up and saw Dan and Phil still sitting on his bed, which didn't surprise him as PJ was quite close with the both of them and they spent a lot of time with each other.

Dan looked over and stood up as soon as he saw PJ with another boy. "Do you want us to leave?" He asked, pulling Phil up from the bed. "We don't want to bother you-"

"I would like some alone time with Chris, yes... but not for what you think," PJ said.

Phil giggled. "Come on Dan," he grabbed Dan's hand and they ran out of the bedroom.

"That was Dan and Phil, two of our servants who are madly in love with each other. If you have any questions... you can ask them and I'm sure they'll be able to help you," he explained to Chris. PJ grabbed Chris's hand and then he led the way over to his bed. They sat down. "So, what do you think of the place?" PJ asked as he looked over at Chris.

"It's... it's very big," Chris said. He looked up at PJ. "A little overwhelming actually."

"I know what you mean... that's what happens when you come from a wealthy family," PJ said. "You'll get used to it after a couple of months though I'm sure."

Chris nodded and then he went silent again. PJ didn't like the awkward silence.

PJ bit his lip and then he moved closer to Chris slightly. "Are you still afraid of me?" He asked.

Chris immedaitely looked up at PJ. "I'm not afraid of you-"

"Then why won't you say anything unless I talk to you?" PJ asked, cutting him off.

"That's how I was raised. Omegas shouldn't speak unless they're asked to," Chris said.

PJ scoffed and shook his head. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You have a voice and you should be able to use it whenever you want to, okay? You have my permission to speak whenever you want, you can talk to anyone you want to in this house. Dan and Phil, they're very nice and they're the same age as you. Don't be afraid to befriend them."

"O-Okay." Chris said, feeling slightly better after what PJ had just said.

PJ smiled. "You'll be happier here-" He reached over and kissed Chris's cheek.

Chris blushed and looked away from PJ, making him laugh.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine, Chris."


End file.
